The Boy on the Beach
by AngelE777
Summary: RahXephon: This story was accidentally erased, so I have re-posted it. In honor of the premiere of the RahXephon movie, I have written a one-shot from Haruka's point-of-view of her first meeting with Ayato.


In celebration of the premiere of RahXephon: Pluralistic Strange Playing Tune, in which Haruka is the main character, I have written a special one-shot based in the "Lost Melody" timeline of their first meeting, this time from Haruka's point of view.  Enjoy!

Words in quotes are dialogue, words not in quotes are Haruka's thoughts and observations.

Disclaimer: RahXephon and its characters are the rightful property of their respective owners.  This piece is not for profitable purposes.

The Boy on the Beach 

I wake up and realize it's my 13th birthday, I'm officially a teenager today!  I run out of my room in excitement and look for my uncle.  
"Uncle? Uncle? Are you here?"

Where could he be?  When I enter the kitchen, I notice a piece of paper on the refrigerator.  I walk over, take it down, and read it.

'Haruka, happy birthday!  I'm sorry I won't be able to spend the morning with you after all.  I'll make it up to you, for sure.  You can go out today, but remember to be back in time for the phone call from your parents.'

Dejectedly, I place the message on the kitchen table, I'm spending my birthday alone? With my head drooped in disappointment, I slowly walk back to my room to get ready.  I look at the outfits hung up in my closet, and decide to wear my favorite dress, the yellow one with the orange bow; I think wearing it might make me feel better. 

After I get ready, I go downstairs and have breakfast while I look at a magazine I brought with me this break. I clean my dishes after I finish eating. As I wash, I look out the window and think what a nice day it is. 

When I finish reading the magazine, I decide I have too much energy to stay around the house all day. Hmm, I know, I'll go to the beach!

I slip on my orange sandals and step out the door. As I walk, I hum my favorite song, Katun no Sadame.  I remember I first heard it on a cd I borrowed from a friend, I've loved it ever since. 

Once there, I notice a large rock overlooking the ocean.  Curious, I walk over and onto the rock until I reach almost to the edge.  As the wind blows, I think how nice it feels. I could stay here for hours…

After admiring the ocean for a while, I think that I hear a noise, but maybe it's just my imagination.  But, no, I hear it again.  I turn around, and am surprised to see a boy there. He seems to be drawing something, and doesn't realize that I've noticed him.  I've never seen him before, I wonder who he is? As I continue to look, I can't help but think he's handsome. Enjoying his presence, I smile as I watch him.

He notices me looking and says, "I'm sorry, I didn't want to disturb you, it's just that, well, I thought you were perfect for a sketch, so I…"

He's been drawing me? 

"Eh?"  Interested in what the picture looks like, I run down to where he is and ask, "Can I see it?"

"Eh? Oh, ok."

I'm glad he agreed! I walk in closer and look, wow, he's great!

"You're really good!" I say as I look at him and smile. 

He smiles and asks, "Do you live here?" 

"No, I live in Tokyo."

"I live there, too.  My dad came to this island to investigate the ruins, and I came to help."

"My uncle, too."

"Are you perhaps Rikudoh-san's neice?"

"Yes."

He straightens as he introduces myself. "Sorry, I'm Ayato, Kamina Ayato."

I straighten as well and smile broadly as I respond, "I'm Mishima, Mishima Haruka."

"Mishima…" he says, looking like he's in a daze. I hope that he's all right.

"Kamina-kun, is something wrong?"

"Uhh, no, that is, well, I was wondering…"

"Yes?"

"What junior high will you be going to when the semester starts?"

"Me?  I'll be going to Sakuraba Academy."

"Really?!  So will I.  I can't believe we'll be going to the same place!"

I laugh and ask, "What class will you be in when the semester starts, Kamina-kun?"

"1-3."

I smile and think, how great, I'll be in class with him!

"What luck, so will I!" I respond.

"Yes, definitely." 

"Uhh, Mishima-san,"

"Ah, you don't need to use the san, Kamina-kun."

"Ok.  Mishima-san, I mean, Mishima, would you like to maybe, perhaps, well…"

Suddenly, I realize I've been having so much fun talking with Kamina-kun that I haven't been paying attention to the time.  I have to be home for my parents' phone call!

 "Oh, no, I just remembered! I was supposed to meet my uncle back at home a few minutes ago, I'm so sorry Kamina-kun, I have to go!"

"Oh, ok.  Can I see you again soon, Mishima?"

"I'm sorry Kamina-kun, I'm leaving for Tokyo tomorrow."

"I see…" he says.  He sounded disappointed, or am I just imagining that?

"But, don't worry Kamina-kun, we can see each other in school, right?"

"Yes, that's true," he responds with a smile.

Although I don't want to go, I realize I'll have to.

"So long Kamina-kun!"

"Good bye, Mishima." 

As I walk, the wind blows my hair in my face, and I use my hand to move it away.  I think about Kamina-kun, I can't wait until the school year starts and we'll be able to spend time together!  I hum Katun no Sadame, happy that, despite my earlier loneliness, I was able to meet the boy on the beach.

THE END

Hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
